


Would have done anything (everything for him)

by ashxtodd



Series: Heaven [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Armin has a nice ass, Armin has a weird fixation for Eren's hands, Armin is a gay disaster, Armin is thirsty, But also most of Eren, Eren has a tongue piercing, Eren is kind of a flirt, Everyone Is Gay, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Timeskip Armin is hot so I wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashxtodd/pseuds/ashxtodd
Summary: “Holy shit, you’re gay panicking?” Annie asks, sounding dumbfounded, as she stares at him surprised.“Yes!” He exclaims, fanning his warm face, as he recalls the events. “You don’t understand how hot he was, oh my god, he had a fucking tongue piercing, Annie, fuck me!”“I’m sure this hot guy would love to fuck you,” Bertolt shrugs casually as if this matter isn’t the biggest problem Armin has ever faced. “You’re a total catch, Armin.”“Thank you, Bertolt, that’s very sweet of you, although it doesn’t solve my dilemma, which is the fact that this guy’s green eyes and those hands, oh god those hands—he’s fucking perfect! That man-bun thing he had going on? Perfect! All men are ruined for me now!”-In which Armin bumps into Eren and gay panics as a result.(Ft. Annie and Bertolt the suffering best friends.)
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Series: Heaven [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154732
Comments: 18
Kudos: 212





	Would have done anything (everything for him)

  
  
  
  
  


Many people might call Armin a workaholic. But Armin  _ despises  _ that word with every bone in his body, because he absolutely does  _ not  _ believe that he is one, no matter how much his friends insist that he is. 

No, he’s  _ not  _ a workaholic. 

Just because he happens to study and read during his free time, doesn’t mean he’s overworking himself.

No matter how much Annie tells him to go out and get laid, he will absolutely  _ not  _ listen to her, because he knows for a fact that she’s just as bad as him when it comes to their love lives. 

Either way, this has  _ nothing  _ to do with his sex or love life. 

In fact, he’s always stuck in the library or his dorm room because he has a scholarship to maintain, he can’t just give that up. One might say he has a broom up his ass, either way he doesn’t care about that. Academics come first. 

Prioritizing a relationship is more work than he’d prefer. 

Okay, maybe he realizes that’s a bit hypocritical, but that doesn’t really matter. His point still stands. Right now he isn’t in the position to  _ date _ . Or even fuck, no matter how much his body wants to — nope, not right now. He has more than enough self control to survive anyway. 

Plus, it doesn’t help that he just happens to have an extremely specific type, that no one in his college has managed to even come close to. It’s a tragedy really. A part of him is practically dying to have hands all over him — maybe he’s more touch starved than he’s like to admit. 

Which sort of brings him to his current situation — which is extremely  _ cliche  _ and most of all his inner disaster gay cannot cope with it in the slightest.  _ God _ , he needs better social skills, even though he likes to think they’re fine. 

He’s walking out the library, a stack of books in hand, way more than an average, mentally stable student may carry — but he had quickly established years prior that he wasn’t the most mentally stable person in the world — by that he means, not at all, but that’s okay, he thinks. 

Anyhow, the stack is big enough for it to block his view of where he’s going, but it’s not that crowded around here at the moment either, so the chances of him bumping into someone are slim to none. 

Or at least, that’s what he thought the chances were. 

It seems that fate is not on his side. Not today, not ever. A  _ tragedy _ . 

Because he’s trying to get to his dorm building, his pace slower than a turtle — which is saying a lot. But then of course. Of  _ fucking  _ course, someone bumps into him like a hurricane, sending him falling back, the books in his hands hitting his face and all he can do is yelp and fall flat on his ass — which might he add,  _ ouch _ .    
  


As he falls and his books disperse everywhere on the ground with him, he slowly opens his eyes, coming face to face with the most gorgeous face he’s ever seen in his life, the brightest green eyes staring down at him, concern all over them. Armin gulps. 

The guy in front of him has long brown hair, tied back in a bun and even with the jacket he’s wearing, Armin can tell that he is well built underneath. 

Oh no. This guy is hot. This guy is  _ really  _ hot. 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry,” the guy instantly splutters, crouching down in front of him, as he starts quickly picking up Armin’s books. 

All Armin can do is stare at the man dumbfounded. He seems to have come straight out of Armin’s wet dreams or something, because never in his life has he ever seen a man this much his type. Holy shit. He feels like he might just combust or something. 

“Eren!” A female voice calls out from behind mystery guy who bumped into him — who Armin can only presume is called Eren. Yet he’s far too invested in staring at mystery guy to even turn a glance at mystery woman. “Is everything okay?” She seems to ask Eren. 

“I’m — yeah, everything’s fine, Mikasa — are you okay?” Eren asks, looking over to Armin now, worry evident in his eyes. 

Still feeling bewildered and on the verge of fainting, Armin stammers out an answer, “y-yeah — yeah I’m g-good.”

Eren breathes a sigh of relief. “Thank god,” he mutters tilting his head up as he shut his eyes, his neck on full display for Armin, who can only swallow as he stares at Eren’s adam apple — he realizes how fucked he is. 

(Or how he’d like Eren to fuck him. Anyhow,  _ details _ .)

“Again, I’m so sorry.” Eren said, looking down to look at him, practically hovering over him. This time however, Armin notices  _ it _ . He notices the  _ tongue piercing _ . 

And well that’s about all it takes for him to almost pass out. There is no way a single human being can look this delectable.  _ None _ . 

Armin isn’t sure if the world is trying to torture him with having this absolutely mesmorizingly hot stranger in front of him, staring down at him like  _ that _ , or if this is some gift from god. Either way, it’s driving him  _ insane  _ and Annie’s comments about him desperately needing to get fucked are starting to catch up to him and now he’s regretting being so nit-picky with guys, because he’s certain all men are now ruined for him because of Eren.

“It’s okay,” he manages to choke out, practically losing his voice. Damnit, why is he so awkward around hot guys?  _ Oh god _ , he feels his face starting to heat up, as Eren leans in further. He might just hyperventilate. 

“Are you sure? You look a little…” Eren says hesitantly, the distance between them decreasing by the second. Oh lord, is this a fairytale? What has his life come to?

“Eren,” the woman from before says, his voice firm, even sounding a little amused. “Help them up with their books.” She says calmly and Eren seems to comply — thank god too, because any longer and Armin would have blacked out. 

“Yeah — okay, Mikasa.” Eren mutters, backing away, as he starts picking up his books. 

Armin seems to come back to his senses at Mikasa’s intervention and now he finally turns his head up to look at her. His eyes instantly widen in surprise. She’s  _ beautiful _ . And looks like Annie’s type. He makes a mental note to tell Annie about this mysterious lady — who hopefully is just as straight as Annie — meaning not at all. (Or is this the woman Annie has been simping for? She seems to fit the description.)

Mikasa stares at him blankly, visibly biting her inner cheek, seeming quite entertained by this situation. He hopes his internal gay conflict doesn’t show on his face — or at least Eren is oblivious to it and that Mikasa doesn’t snitch. 

He lets out a sigh, getting up from his butt and on his knees instead, brushing his bangs lightly with his finger, as he goes to pick up the rest of his books. He notices that not all of the books on the ground are his, which makes  _ sense _ . He just picks up his own books, putting them in a stack. 

“I’m so sorry about this,” he manages to say, finding his voice, avoiding Eren’s eyes, as he keeps his gaze focused on the task at hand. “I wasn’t watching where I was going.” He admits sheepishly. 

“No, no, I should be the one apologizing, I was in a hurry, I bumped into you.” Eren says, watching him. 

“Like I said before, it’s fine.” He mumbles, hoping to stray away from Eren’s attention. 

“If you so say,” Eren mutters. 

As he picks up all the books with Eren’s help, his eyes wander to Eren’s hands — and oh man, those  _ hands _ . Those big, rough hands with long delicately crafted fingers, making Armin’s mind go to places that it  _ shouldn’t _ . Yet it does anyway and he prays to god he doesn’t pop an awkward frightful boner right here right now, but it’s hard when Eren’s hands are so  _ perfect _ . 

(He shudders at the thought of Eren’s hands on his bare skin.)

When they finally collect all the books, Eren hands him the stack of books silently and for a moment their hands brush together, sending flutters down Armin’s spine, making him blush aggressively. 

“Thank you,” Armin says as Eren’s hands slide off of his after what felt like an eternity but all too early at the same time and all he can do is let out a shaky exhale and try not to make even more of a fool out of himself. 

“No problem,” Eren says, grabbing his own books and sliding his bag over his shoulder, before standing up. 

Armin can’t help but look up at that. Eren smiles down at him, a soft genuine smile and then all of a sudden Armin becomes acutely aware of their position — with him still on his knees. Eren’s smile is innocent and Armin’s thoughts are anything but. 

Oh no. 

He finds himself thinking that this might not be the worst position he’d ever be in. If anything he’d like to be in this position in a more intimate environment. With Eren. 

The thought itself practically makes his brain short circuit. Seriously he doesn’t remember himself being this touch starved or this raunchy. What changed? 

_ Eren happened _ , his brain supplies unhelpfully. 

He instantly scrambles up to his feet, his books in his hand, trying to manage them so that he can also see Eren’s infuriatingly handsome face, while simultaneously stuffing his previous thoughts in a box and locking them so they never see the light of day, ever again. 

When he does so, he quickly realizes the height gap between him and Eren. Dear lord save him. How can one human being be this much his type. It doesn’t make sense. At all. 

He’s contemplating whether he should let his impulse take over and pull Eren into a kiss right now and maybe have him fuck him here, but something tells him that’s not a good idea — partially because Mikasa is still here. Yup.

“Um,” he starts, trying to fight back from blushing more than he already is. “I-I should go — thank you again!” He splutters, before practically sprinting away. 

“No problem!” Eren says grinning, his tongue piercing visible. 

Armin wants to  _ die _ . 

  
  


-

  
  


“Oh my god,” Armin mumbles under his breath, as he enters his dorm, his face still aflame. He goes to his desk, dropping his books, ignoring the stares of his friends that are present in the room. “Oh my god.” He repeats again, still too overwhelmed with what just happened. 

“What happened?” Annie asks boredly. This time Armin looks at her. She’s sitting on the floor, with her back against the bed, while his roommate, Bertolt is sitting on his own bed, with his laptop in his head, though he’s still staring at Armin worriedly. 

“ _ Oh my god _ ,” Armin says again to no one in particular, this time he buries his burning face in his hands. 

He cannot get over what happened for the life of him. 

“...Are you okay?” Bertolt asks hesitantly, as Armin walks over to sit on his bed. 

“No I’m not,” Armin says, his eyes still wide as he thinks back to the long haired male who had his hair tied back into a bun, with those mesmerizing green eyes, that well built body and those hands.  _ Oh god. _ He might combust.

“Do elaborate,” Annie says mildly. 

“Okay so,” Armin says, slamming his hand on his bed, as he bites his bottom lip. “I was coming back from the library, right?” He says and his friends nod, watching him skeptically. “So I was coming back and I bumped into this really hot guy — ” 

“Holy shit, you’re  _ gay panicking _ ?” Annie asks, sounding dumbfounded, as she stares at him  _ surprised _ . 

“Yes!” He exclaims, fanning his warm face, as he recalls the events. “You don’t understand how hot he was,  _ oh my god _ , he had a fucking  _ tongue piercing _ , Annie, fuck me!” 

(He tries not to think about the places he’d love to feel that tongue piercing.)

( _ Get a grip Armin _ , he mentally scolds himself.)

“I’m sure this hot guy would love to fuck you,” Bertolt shrugs casually as if this matter isn’t the biggest problem Armin has ever faced. “You’re a total catch, Armin.” 

“Thank you, Bertolt, that’s very sweet of you, although it doesn’t solve my dilemma, which is the fact that this guy’s green eyes and those hands, oh god those hands — he’s fucking perfect! That man-bun thing he had going on? Perfect! All men are ruined for me now!” 

“Okay, wait, shut up for a second,” Annie says, rubbing her temple. “Let me process.”

Armin does in fact shut up at that. 

“You know,” Bertolt starts, thoughtfully. “This sounds awfully a lot like Eren Yeager, right, Annie?” 

“Mikasa’s adopted brother?” She asks unamused, raising an eyebrow. “The one who looks homeless and who might have lice in his hair?” 

“Yeah.”

“He doesn’t look homeless, he looks hot!” Armin whines, burying his head into his pillow. “I will not allow you guys to slander him!” 

Annie clicks her tongue. “It’s always the white boys.”

“Unfortunately,” Bertolt agrees. 

“But the tongue piercing and fingers,  _ oh god _ .”

“Please don’t bust a nut at the thought of him, that’s weird.” Annie scoffs and Armin doesn’t need to look back to see that she has her arms crossed. 

Before Armin has a chance to retort and save his dignity, Bertolt saves him. “As if you’re any better with Mikasa.” He points out. 

“As if  _ you’re  _ any better with Reiner.” She shots back. 

“Okay point taken,” Bertolt says, sighing. “We’re all disaster gays, we get it, Annie.” 

“Anyway, what’s the problem, Armin?” Annie asks mildly. 

Armin removes his face from the pillow, as he goes to face Annie once again, his expression neutral. “I want him to fuck me — ” 

Annie throws a pillow at his face, causing him to fall back on the bed. “This is exactly why I’ve been telling you to get laid, Armin! This is why!” 

“Guys! Let me gay panic!” He groans, throwing the pillow away from his face. 

“Not if you’re going to go into details about him fucking you.”

“I wasn’t going to!”

“Liar,”

Maybe Armin is a liar. Doesn’t matter though, not when his mind is plagued with images of Eren and his tongue piercing, Eren and his hands, Eren and his perfect jaw, Eren and his body — well just Eren in general. He thinks that maybe he might need to get laid soon, but until then, he has more than enough masturbation material to last at least a month. 

Great. 

At least till then his body might calm down at least just a bit. 

  
  


-

  
  


It seems that his body does in fact not calm down over the week. Actually, if anything it just becomes entirely too needy for even his own liking. Not to mention he realizes that he dropped one of the books he got from the library somewhere and he cannot find it for the life of him. 

Maybe the world just can’t stand him having good things in life so it’s punishing him now. Wouldn’t be the first time and he doubts it’ll be the last. 

He sighs, as he walks to his dorm room, his coffee in hand. So far today has been beyond  _ exhausting _ . Not to mention the past few days ever since  _ the incident  _ (Annie decided to name it that), he’s been trying to find Eren everywhere with no avail and his good for nothing friends refuse to help him. 

Well, apparently his romantic comedy romance arc isn’t going to happen. A tragedy. It makes him more sad than it should. 

(Is he a secret romantic? When did that happen,  _ lord _ .)

He tries not to dwell on it for long though, it just makes him way too overly sentimental. Which again, is far too tragic than it should be. He really is a disaster gay. 

He’s at his dorm floor and about to go into his dorm room, when he spots the book he couldn’t find on the floor next to the door. He rushes to it, crouching down and staring at it in bewilderment. 

_ Huh?  _

Before his eyes land on the bright blue sticky note attached to it on the side, fighting back a furious blush. 

**_You’re cute, call me_ **

**_(xxx) xxx-xxx_ **

**_\- Eren_ **

Once again, Armin just about combusts on the spot. 

  
  


-

  
  


It takes Armin a full day of gay panicking, another whole day of hyperventilating and then two more days of denial and arguing with multiple of his friends for him to call Eren. Call him a pussy, still, it doesn’t matter. At least he finally decides to call — or well maybe it’s because Annie practically forces him to. 

(Like he said before,  _ details _ .)

He lets out a shaky exhale, as he types the digits into his phone with trembling hands, Annie staring pointedly at him from across the room. He bites his bottom lip and practically stops breathing when he accidentally presses the call button way before he’s even ready. 

Shit. 

But there’s nothing he can do about it now except for putting the phone to his ear, trying to keep his breathing even and to calm himself down. This is going to be a disaster, he thinks. 

A beat passes. 

Someone on the other side picks up the phone. “Hello?” 

It’s Eren. 

Shit. 

“H-hey! Um thank you for returning m-my book,” he stutters out, his face turning red, not only because he’s already embarrassing himself, but also because Eren sounds really  _ hot _ , way more than it should be possible. 

There’s a pause, before Eren chuckles softly. “It’s you,” he says, his voice low, sending shivers down Armin’s spine, who closes his eyes and silently prays he makes it out of this call alive. “I didn’t think you’d call since…”  _ since it had been practically five days _ , the words are left unspoken. 

Armin swallows. “S-sorry.” 

Eren huffs out another laugh. “You’re cute.” 

Armin feels his face turning even more red than should be humanly possible. “And so you keep saying,” he mumbles, somehow managing to keep his voice steady. 

“It’s true,” Eren says, his voice breathy and criminally attractive. Shit, he might actually combust soon. “Can I finally get a name to match that cute face of yours then?” 

His breath hitches. “Armin. Armin Artlert.”

On the other side, Eren hums. “Cute.” 

An involuntary smile finds its way dancing on Armin’s lips. “Are you just gonna keep calling me cute?” He asks, his tone uncharacteristically teasing. 

“What can I say? Your cuteness left a lasting impression.”

Armin finds his stomach fluttering and he bites back his grin. “Flirt.” 

“Only for you,  _ Armin _ .” Eren says nonchalantly and the way his voice goes lower as he says Armin’s name almost makes the blonde whimper. No one has ever had this effect on him, what in the world is going on?

“Somehow I don’t believe that,  _ Eren _ .” He can’t help but say, a sudden wave of confidence hitting him. 

Once again, Eren chuckles darkly. “I’ll make you believe it, don’t worry.”

“I’ll hold you to your word then.” 

“Okay then,” Eren says. “I have to go right now, Armin, but I’ll text you.” 

It sounds like a promise. It makes his stomach churn in ways it usually doesn’t. 

“You better, Eren.”

Eren snorts. “So demanding.”

“Can you blame me?” 

“Not at all.”

“Bye, Eren.”

“Bye, Armin.” 

As Armin ends the call, he can’t help but fall back on his bed, a lovestruck smile on his face, a feeling in his stomach that can only be described as warm and fuzzy; butterflies. 

“Gross. I can’t believe I was stuck here while you flirted with Eren like that, fucking hell.” Annie mutters. 

“Shut up.” Armin says, throwing a pillow in her direction. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of lowkey hate myself for writing this, but with the way the manga is going rn and since aot is about to end, I decided to write this, cos eremin brainrot has been real lately. I'll definitely write a smut sequel and probably Eren's POV, bc I feel like there isn't enough eremin, we need more eremin. I NEED MORE EREMIN OKAY
> 
> I honestly think this is very OOC, but this is my first time writing this pairing and for this fandom, so please don't kill me ok
> 
> Timeskip Armin is actually so fucking hot, like I have no words to describe how hot he is, oh my god. I just love Armin okay? Call me a simp idc
> 
> aot better end w an eremin kiss or imma throw hands /lh 
> 
> Follow me on twitter besties @ashxtodd


End file.
